Everlasting Needs
by KhasKlwn
Summary: Gene helps Suzuka discover her needs as well as his. A SuzukaGene Fanfic. Please read and review. Constructive Criticism Is very very welcomed. If some words run together like feltangry It's not a mistake... Fanfiction wont let me fix em.
1. The bounty

**Everlasting Needs**

_By: KhasKlwn_

The room appeared dark with shades of black getting more and more dense as I looked further down the room of the warehouse. My eyes keen on searching for the bounty which offered promising rewards. I took steps walking down it slowly placing my toes first and arching my foot so I step onto the ground joint by joint to avoid the sound of my feet being heard. I listened, to the silence waiting for a moment of noise to give off his location. The ragged-down building had crates and boxes left in the hallways giving plenty of cover. Not for me however. He could hide and wait for me. But I couldn't wait for he could be slowly making his way out of the building to his escape. I should say… Temporary freedom.

"Suzuka." Someone called out my name. I looked in the direction of the voice. It was Gene being very loud making all my silent efforts to waist. I raised my left index finger to my lips to acknowledge to him that I wanted him to remain quiet. Gene… so reckless. He'll be the death of me someday. But I couldn't help but smile. Something about Gene always kept me wondering and in a sense happy.

Refocusing on the matter at hand, I looked back in the direction that I was walking, and signaled with my sword waving it from Gene toward me telling him to follow. Gene just nodded drawing his double-barrel blaster out of his cloak. The night was hot and it was getting irritating with all the sweat running around my eyes.. I wiped them away for probably an uncountable number of times. So far… this bounty seemed pretty smart. The real expensive ones usually are.

"Clank Clank Clank." I heard from the upstairs. Sounded like claws were banging after each step. Probably Aisha. I disregarded her search knowing he was no where near her. But in fact somewhere in this room. I just felt it. When you are constantly in danger… you gain a sixth sense.. And I was positive on this one that he was in here waiting. Suddenly a gunshot rang from my 3 o'clock position. I turned to look but then sensed something from above. Pushing Gene out of the way, the crate I sensed above me fell quickly leaving me little ample time to move. I jumped and landed onto my shoulder rolling forward. I jumped with all my strength leaving quite a bit of distance between me and the floor. I could see him in the corner.

"Did you actually think that would work?" I asked my prey trying to intimidate him. His eyes widened showing fear. He raised his gun aiming at me. I readied my sword to deflect and as I followed where his gun was aiming I blocked not one or two bullets. But the third as well. I approached closer from the air bringing my sword down upon him cutting off his arm which hadheld his weapon.

"It's already too late. You can't do anything about what has already started." And with those words he gave to me… I saw him bite down on his tooth hard hearing a crackling sound.. He planned on taking us all out with him. With movements which I didn't even know I could move, I cut off his head with my sword and before the head could fall an inch shorter from where I had previously sliced I butted it with the back of my Bokuto forced the head he had outside the window. Before I could reach 2 feet outside however… It blew. The force of the explosion forced me back into the room. I couldn't control my movements and a sharp pain hit the back of my head. And without realizing… what went on later… I lost consciousness.

I woke up in a stretcher… in Starwind and Hawking's enterprise co. building. I recollected in my head the past events and it all came clear to me. And I sat up.. Looking for any sign of my friends…

* * *

Author's Note: Short start, but I decided to completely redo my Suzuka/Gene story based on my incapability to give out good details. I hope this was a better improvement. Thanks for your honest Constructive Criticism BellaNymph. Have a nice Day everyone. Please tell me if this is detailed enough. 


	2. Recovering

**Everlasting Needs**

_By: KhasKlwn_

I was now wondering around barefooted feeling the cold tile as I paced myself. My leg must've suffered some pretty bad injury because I had quite some time keeping myself up as I walked. I looked around in the living room and saw no one there. I decided to start checking rooms. I eventually found my way to Jim's room. I knocked on the door quietly enough to not wake him if he was sleeping but loud enough for him to hear. After not getting any response I opened the door slightly and peaked through the crack in the door. Jim was fast asleep. I closed it but turning the handle first so no clicking sound could be heard as I shut it. I made my way to Gene's room. I hesitantly went for the handle. Before I could finish turning the door swung open by itself.

"Suzuka? What are you doing here?" He asked me. I was at lost for words. What was I going to tell him? That I was afraid of being alone? That I was making sure that not only I was here? No.. I was just checking up on him.

"I.. I … was just wondering if you were here.." I told him not keeping my eye contact instead I looked down at the floor to my left.

"I see… Suzuka if you wanted to sneak in and have your way with me, just ask." This aggravated me slightly but I couldn't help but feel my blood rushing to my face.

"I'll have my way with a Silgrian before I have my way with you Gene." with that shook my head as if I was disappointed in him, but in fact.. I was enjoying it in some way.

"Awww.. Come on now." Gene commented with his big cheesy grin showing mischief and plot afoot. He approached me trying to jokingly give me a smooch. I placed both my hands on his pecks to keep him from approaching even more. I let out a small laugh.

"Gene, stop." I told him as I pushed him a little harder. Enough to get his arms off me. I started to limp away as Gene just let out a loud laugh throughout the house. He's so immature… But why am I so drawn to him? I find him attractive and caring, but then he has his very overly perverted side. I only told one person how I feel about Gene and that person is now presumed dead at the Galactic Leyline.

"Suzuka I'll be making breakfast soon, be sure to stick around for it." Gene cried out as I got further away from him. Thoughts of me with Gene started to occur in my head, but I mentally slapped myself for that. No.. that can't happen. I can't let someone care too much to me. They could very easily use them against me. I can't have something like that happening.

"Hey Jim." I smiled at the now 15 year old boy. He looked up to me and smiled back. Laying his hands behind his head and looking up like he was thinking.

"Gilliam and I ran all kind of scans on you, Lucky you only got a bruised and sprung leg as well as a the back of your head being bruised." Jim finished as he waited for a reply from me.

"Thank you Jim. For all of your help." I placed my left hand onto his left shoulder as I passed him. Patting his shoulder softly as if I was trying to pat an egg without breaking it. Skipping Aisha's room I headed for the living room to watch T.V.

I flipped the channel to the news only to get the same old boring news… I eventually smelled food as the fumes invaded my nose. I got up and used my bokuto to support my body weight. I headed over to the kitchen and found Gene wearing Melfina's old Pink apron. Poor Melfina… We told her to stay behind.. But that was the Kei pirates plan all along. We don't have any clue or hint on where she is. All we know is we still have the XGP.

"Um… Suzuka are you going to sit down?" Jim asked. I smiled going back into reality. I was lost thinking about our loss with Melfina and how Gene must feel that I forgot I was in the kitchen.

"Sorry, oh by the way. Did you collect that man's bounty yesterday?" I asked grabbing my already made tea. Gene was flipping eggs and cooking some sausages, as he turned around holding out his spatula.

"Well… since his head exploded they couldn't determine if it was really him." Before he could finish I interrupted angrily.

"I'll make sure they pay us. As soon as my leg heals up." I told Gene in a very serious tone and facial expression. I probably had everyone thinking I was going to kill the man who put up the bounty.

"Don't worry, We have those people who look at dental records stuff going to find out if it was him or not.." Satisfied with Gene's answer I instantly calmed down. Sometimes people can be so.. Unreliable and wicked and evil.

"Well as long as we get the money." We have been stuck making petty cash for a while now. The outlaw star isn't as easy to fly without Melfina and Pirates which I want to attack us… really aren't attacking us as much anymore.

"FOOD, ahAAAAA!" Aisha screeched as she ran for the table. I picked up my tea off the table to make sure she didn't shake it and get it all over me.

"Aisha, your not getting any seconds understood?" Gene told her making sure she didn't eat the food off their own plates. Aisha ignored him already engulfed in her food. I don't think she breathes… or let alone chews when she eats her food. I let out a small sigh.

"She must have 6 stomachs." I let out loud unintentionally. Gene and Jim caught it and let out a small laugh.

"Yea animals… usually do." Gene laughed even harder. And I just cracked a smile as I waited for Aisha's reaction.

"Damn it guy! I'm not an animal!" Aisha screamed she always protested against that. But she sure behaved like one.

After finishing my tea… and having a little bit of egg. I decided I was done and stood up to make my exit. Gene stood up from the table as I did and made his way to me.

"Want some help?" Gene asked. Being stubborn.. I really didn't like getting help from anyone in almost anyway. So I responded like I proudly would.

"No thanks." I let out as I continued. To walk past Gene.

"Too… Bad." Gene told me and before I could realize he was actually trying to pick me up. He brought his right arm under my knees and swept me off the floor bringing hisleft hand under my back shoulder blades.

"Gene put me down." I told him as I wiggled. He just smiled and started carrying me to my room. His warm arms broughtsensationalfeelings to me. I started to feel my face turning it's red hue, as he carried me away. I've become so careless because right now I could at least have my bokuto but I left it at the table. I felt more safe around everyone.. So I often forgot to bring it with me. By the time we got past the living room I gave up. When we reached my room, Gene turned me a bit to reach the hand that was under my shoulder blades to jiggle the handle. However in turning me I hit my head lightly on the wall.

"Doh, sorry Suzuka." with that he laughed. He finally got the door open..: He let go of my legs as they fell to the floor I placed my hand onto gene's rock hard shoulder to give me support.

"Even though you harassed me gene, Thank you." I told him as I staggered to my bed. I planned on meditating but Gene had one last thing to say that would falter me trying to meditate.

"I'll see you later, beautiful." I turned to yell at him but he was already gone. I knew Gene thought I was beautiful, but this time.. It seemed like it had more meaning behind his word. I tried to disregard his comment as I sat on my bed crossing my legs and I proceeded to meditate. Perhaps later, She would slap Gene… Just because its amusing.

Author's Note:

Well a little longer with some Gene / Suzuka Action going on. Hoped you all liked it. Please review. I feel I did better in this chapter.


	3. The Job

**Everlasting Needs**

**By: KhasKlwn**

"Suzuka, You and I are the same." It was Hitoriga provoking me with his words. I gave him a nasty glare that would send chills down anyone's spine. Anyone's except a cold-hearted killer such as Hitoriga.

"Your wrong." I responded, he just smiled and looked at me with lustful eyes.

"I kill innocent people, you kill innocent people. Just because I killed your family doesn't mean you should hate me so." Hitoriga replied. He had to be wrong. I killed people for money. He did it for the peer pleasure.

"Once again you are far different from me." I told him as I readied myself to kill him.

"Keep telling yourself that, I admire you Suzuka, which is why I chose this face." I was getting disgusted by his words. Time to finish this. But I couldn't move. Then my Bokuto was no longer in my hands but in his. For the first time I felt fear. Defenseless with little hope. "As you know Suzuka, I will find you." with that he walked away. "Oh..." he stopped and turned a bit. "Are you ok?" huh? why was he asking me this?

"Are you ok?" This time it was Gene's voice. I slowly opened my eyes and found Gene there with his hands firmly placed onto my shoulders shaking me.

"Yes I'm fine, do you have to shake so hard?" I asked. wiping the sweat off my forehead. What a horrible nightmare...

"You were sweating drops the size of castors, figured you were having a pretty bad dream and wanted to wake up." with that being said, Gene knelt down next to my bed.

"How did you get in my room anyways?" I asked looking at the door then pointing my gaze back into his hazel spheres.

"The door was unlocked... because I brought you in here Suzuka." I recollected yesterday's events and then remembered him dropping me off but early in the morning. was it night now? Did I fall asleep while trying to meditate?

"What's today?" I asked him as if I had gotten or suffered from amnesia.

"Wednesday." he replied as he looked at me with a look of complexion.

"Gene, how long have I been asleep?" I asked him looking outside seeing it was daylight.

"Well I didn't know you were sleeping all yesterday. I just thought you were doing stuff. But then you started talking this morning in your sleep and I decided to come in." Gene stated as he looked at me waiting for a reply.

"I must've just been exhausted from that explosion." I reassured him as I laid back down.

"Suzuka, would you like to help me with a job I got this morning?" He asked me. I turned my head toward him as he was still sitting there on his knee with his arm laying on the corner of my bed. I smiled.

"Sure, what is it?" I asked curiously.

"Well, this guy wants a naked woman to pose for him..." I gave him a evil glare, that told him if he continued I'd kill him. "Haha.. just kidding. The real job is he wanted us to investigate a incident that someone had entered his house and kept looking for something. It has happened a few times before, he was just too scared to ask for help from anyone supposedly. Funny thing is his name is Gene Starwin, like my name except without the D." Gene explained to me this situation and I just thought about it for a second to make sure I got it. then nodded to Gene.

"Ok, let's go." I told him as I sat up getting ready to try walking on my bad leg again.

"All right! All we have to do is talk to him for now. I just don't like going anywhere by myself Jim and Aisha have their own jobs." And with that we headed out.

§o§o§o§o8o§o§o§o§

**_Later_**

§o§o§o§o8o§o§o§o§

"So wait... your telling me you haven't even seen him?" Gene asked a little edgy that this may have become a bogus job. I watched Gene raise his fist but not threateningly, only as a stress reliever tool.

"Yea, why do you think I asked you to investigate?" He asked rhetorically. "All I know is he had a mask that looked like a scarecrow." He continued. Scarecrow huh? Or maybe this guy is overreacting. "Anyways, can you find out for me?" The other Gene asked Gene. The Gene I know placed his right thumb upon his chin having his index finger wrap around his chin in a thinking gesture.

"How much are you paying for all of this again?" Gene asked him. I was just silently listening to their conversation thinking of how or why this might have happened.

"6,000 Wong." He told Gene. I swear I could see Gene's eyes gloss over as if he was pretty excited over the amount.

"You got yourself a deal." Gene told him holding out his hand to signify it as a contract. The other Gene took his hand firmly.

"So who do you think might have wanted to find something, or perhaps any enemies?" I asked trying to start this job instead of Gene's mind being indulged in the idea of all the Wong he will be getting.

"Well... Not that I know of, he shows up every like... once a week maybe?" He told us as he rubbed his hands together. "It's usually at night so um... I have a guest room if you'd like to stay and watch out." He offered as he looked at me. I caught him shooting glances at me every once and a while. He moved to sit down in his arm chair as Gene approached him.

"Wait, you want us to stay here and look out? No way, this sounds worse and worse of a case for..." before Gene could finish the other Gene interrupted.

"7,000 and 1,000 per night you stay and wait for him to show up." Gene's jaw dropped and he looked at me.

"What do you say Suzuka?" Gene looked at me waiting for a reply as if I wanted to stay here waiting with him.

"Well... Thanks, but no thanks." I let out but was interrupted.

"A problem?" The other Gene asked. I looked at him shooting daggers from my eyes as he seemed intimidated from my glare.

"I have no desire to wait in this house, for a intruder who probably isn't worth my time." I told him as he began to think.

"Miss, If I may. I don't feel like you should go, I got free food and everything else you could think of. Also I'll give you the price it costs to hire the infamous Twilight Suzuka." I looked at him with shock, how did he know it was me? Suzuka is a decently common name and I showed no sign of a assassin for my bokuto was well hidden. But a good 30,000 Wong would be nice. I haven't had a job or client that paid me for my assassin duties for a long time...

"Deal, but.." I told him.

"but...?" He asked raising a brow at me questioningly.

"I always get paid upfront." I told him. He nodded then pulled out his bank credit cube.

"It already has your payment in this account, just take this to the bank to receive your money." with that I nodded and he tossed it to me. I caught it gracefully as Gene tapped me on the shoulder.

"Your gonna share aren't ya?" Gene asked with a big grin.

"Sure, but I get 70 percent when I kill him, but if you kill him, you'll get 50 percent, understood?" I told him smiling. He slapped his forehead.

"That doesn't sound very fair..." He let out as I crossed my arms.

"Now now... I don't have to be giving you any of it." I told him as I let out a grin showing mischief and plot a foot!

"Fine..." Gene let out. "But you're sleeping on the floor!" He yelled laughing hard as if calling things like Shotgun would workfor himgetting dibs on a bed.

"Not if you are unconscious." I told him gripping my bokuto through my Kimono.

"No one needs to sleep on the floor, It's a King size." The other Gene commented.

"Excuse me..?" I told him as I stared at him. Was he suggesting I sleep in the same bed as Gene Starwind?

"It's king... you can share easily."he explained again answering my comment.

"Come on Suzuka, I don't bite." Gene let out as he laughed hysterically.

"I'll cut your balls off if you get anywhere near my side of the bed. Understood?" I told him as I walked towards the front door.

"Gulp... Well wait Suzuka! Where are you going?" He asked me. I stopped in my tracks and turned my head to the side to give out a more clear vocal response.

"Out to eat, I'm hungry." I told him then started walking again.

"I'll drive, I know a good spot." Gene exclaimed as he tried to catch up to me.

"Alright then, just please no bars..." I told him as he opened my side of the door for me. "thank you."I smiled and took a seat, falling a bit from my hurt leg.

"No problem, you should enjoy this restaurant I'm taking you to." He told me as he shifted to first gear and off we went to have dinner together.

Author's Note:

Yay! Date..? maybe or a total disaster waiting to happen? We'll find out next update. And what about the creepy other Gene. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review. I can't stress enough how much reviews build up my confidence and or will power to want to write more. I like to know what people think of my writing.


End file.
